Blood alone
by LoveNote
Summary: Set in the Nihon arc, Fai picks up the scent of blood but was it just a trap? KUOGANE X FAI!


So I wrote this originally for a flash fiction contest buuuut I didn't really wanna submit this since I came up with a better one

Setting: Nihon arc

* * *

><p><em>Blood.<em>

The moonlight sliced through the night, casting an eerie glow on the silent castle. The pitch-black sky was perfect; no clouds, no stars, just the luminescent moon. It stared down at the world with its one eye, basking Nihon in a cold glow. It drew upon the innermost desires of man and elicited wishes which have been suppressed in the world of the sun.

_…Blood?_

Fai poked his head through the opening in the fusuma*, which led to the garden, and breathed in the stillness of the night air. His nose twitched, picking up a stronger scent of blood now. Ever since his transformation, his senses had heightened considerably, especially towards certain things.

_Kurogane's blood._

The magician lightly bounced to his feet and sniffed the air carefully before slowly advancing towards a certain door. Most of the bedrooms in Tomoyo's castle faced the garden, which allowed her guests to enjoy the beautiful view, so he just had to walk a little ways along the garden to get to the right door. Although he still hadn't completely accepted his transformation into a vampire without consent, he forgave Kurogane on the grounds that no one cared so much for him before. A couple feet away, a door slipped open and out came Tomoyo. With a knowing smile and a nod, she left the door open as she turned and walked the other way. Fai's shadow appeared in the strip of moonlight in the room soon afterwards, and there stood Kurogane, sword in hand. His back was to the door, but his cease of movement signified his acknowledgement of Fai.

"What's this, Kuro-tan? Training?" Fai asked with a soft smile, only to get a grunt as a reply.

Fai could see that although he wore a yukata, he wore black gloves to cover the mechanical arm delivered from Piffle world which was still skinless. The clothes he originally wore to the dimension witch's shop were also delivered safely as could be seen.

"You're bleeding," He stated, taking a couple of steps towards the brunette.

Kurogane chuckled as if he found this funny and turned around. "I know," he replied before drawing his blade up to his neck. "I've been careless." He smirked.

With this , he nicked the skin on his neck, drawing a line of blood. His eyes glinted dangerously as he set the blade down on the floor and then wiped a drop of blood with his index finger. Fai could see that the blood which originally drew him to the room came in the form of two thin lines on his arm. The blonde's eyes narrowed for a moment before he lowered his head, his expression unreadable due to his long bangs covering his face.

"You're teasing me." He once again simply stated.

"You need—" Kurogane started, only to be interrupted by a soft laughter.

Fai lifted his head with a pained smile on his face. "You're too much."

He took wider steps towards the raven-haired man and didn't stop until he managed to knock him to the ground. His golden eyes seemed to glow brighter than the moon when he knelt down and sank his fangs deep into Kurogane's neck. While the smaller man lapped hungrily at the overflowing crimson liquid, the bigger of the two wrapped an arm around his thin waist and pulled him closer until their bodies were completely pressed together. The other hand buried itself in the head of light blond hair that looked translucent in the moonlight and all was silent except for Fai's feeding.

"Satiated?" Kurogane finally said when total silence fell upon the room.

He tilted the blonde's head upwards only to notice the familiar downcast expression of guilt and self-disgust etched on his beautiful features. He leaned forward suddenly, capturing the vampire's lips with his own and inserted his tongue into the other's wet cavern, exploring every depth. Despite the smaller man's protests, he refused to stop until he drew out a chain of moans from the blonde.

"I told you," Kurogane whispered in between lust-filled kisses, "I may be your 'bait' but you're mine."

He could feel the small smile of the magician upon his lips as he slipped one gloved hand beneath his shirt and the other in his pants.

"So that's compensation for living off of your blood for the rest of your life?" He giggled, his mouth free now that Kurogane began leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.

Kurogane once again pressed their lips together to shut him up but his crimson eyes betrayed his amusement. Their lips once again separated as Fai arched his body to the sensation of his beloved's finger probing his entrance. Fai reached for Kurogane's artificial arm and bit the fingertip of the black glove. His one golden eye glittering in the dark, he teasingly pulled off the glove with his teeth and dropped it to the side to reveal the mechanical limb. Like the glove, their clothes also disappeared quickly piece by piece until both were unabashedly exposed in the glow of the moon peeking in from the door. Kurogane pushed the smaller man onto his back with his own body and stuck three mechanical fingers into his mouth.

"Suck," he commanded as his other hand pumped his length.

Fai obeyed, sucking and dancing his tongue on the metal, only stopping occasionally to let out moans. Kurogane pulled out his fingers, which were wet with saliva now, and stuck the first one into Fai's entrance. Fai gasped at the intruding cold metal which had replaced the warm fingers he loved so much and tried to relax to let him in further. A second finger soon followed and then a third. Kurogane splayed his fingers so that his lover wouldn't be pained since they had been on bad terms for a long time and waited patiently, probing his insides until the magician's gold eye popped open wide as he arched his back off the ground. Fai let out a whimper as Kurogane's fingers withdrew suddenly, craving more. Kurogane didn't fail to please as he took no time in throwing the man's legs over his shoulders before thrusting into his heat to the hilt. Fai held tightly to his neck, enjoying their missed intimacy. They kissed passionately and ached sweetly for each other. They touched each other softly, trying to press even closer together, trying to make this moment last forever, trying to—_Ah!_

"…So the 'rest of my life'?" Kurogane mused, digging his nose into beautiful blond hair, enjoying the sweet, unique smell that was entirely Fai.

"What?"

"You're going to be living off of my blood for the rest of our lives." He said to the magician positioned in between his legs, sitting with his back to his chest. "That's what you said."

In the cold light of the moon, he could see Fai's pale skin turn bright red from his cheeks to his ears. Fai turned to protest only to be silenced by Kurogane's lips.

_Forever._

* * *

><p>*fusuma: lol, I googled this…it's that sliding door made of wood and paper you would see in traditional Japanese houses.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay so I have a couple of days to turn this in, actually. If you think I should or shouldn't turn it in (because i actually got an original idea that i might write), please tell me:] But other than that, please review:D<p> 


End file.
